Amnesia
by ChronosControl930
Summary: What if you woke up Not remebering who you were or what your cause was.
1. Prolouge

Amnesia

I'm so happy about write my first fanfic. I would like to thank the writers already on this site for inspiring me to start writing so thank you and enjoy, also the characters are in ages ranging from 19-25 excluding Peppy.

PROLOUGE

*Alarms Blaring*

"Intruders at sub-level six do not allow them to continue any further I repeat do not allow them to advance any fur-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" The Captin of Fichina's highly guarded science lab screamed as he was shot down by a mysterious figure.

"Muwhahahahahahahaha" The mysterious figure laughed, a laugh that would strike fear into the heart of a child, a laugh cold as steel. "Hmph that was to easy for this to be such a highly guarded facility." He ran quickly, but quietly down to the stairs to the final sub-level and his goal. "Only a little farther till the DPC-45X is mine." He gloated. After killing another squadron of guards he reached it in the center of the room. Then when he knew he was alone he stated two words "Leon NOW!" and all that was left was a gaping hole where the lab used to be and three Wolfens where now visible flying away

"Weeell that went smoother than expect." Smirked Leon

"Panther does believe we did a good job." Panther remarked

"We? Don't flatter yourself Panther I did all the work now to pay a visit to our good buddies the StarFox Team MUWHAHAHAHAHA." Wolf laughed that same laugh he did when he killed the Captain, cold….as…..steel.

The Next Day On the GreatFox

Music that could probably be heard across the Galaxy suddenly was silenced.

"HEY SLIPPY WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA TURNING OFF MY JAMS!" screamed Falco Lombardi the teams ace-piolt.

"FOX SAID TO TURN IT DOWN YOU BIRD BRIAN!" yelled back Slippy Toad the teams mechanic. Slippy and Falco always fought when it came to pleasing Fox. Ever since Peppy left the team to become the general Fox had become lonley even his girlfriend Krystal can cheer him up. Fox had lost both his parents when he was 10 years old and Peppy was still always there for him, but now they were seperated and giving Fox that strange feeling of…

"ARE YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHING HEAR TOAD!"Falco screamed.

"WHY I OUGHT TO TAKE APART YOUR SKYCLAW AND LAUGH AS YOU TRY TO PUT IT BACK TOGETHER." Slippy yelled. Slippy wasn't the best, well quite frankly he wasn't really much of a fighter, but he was one hell of a mechanic, but Fox favored Falco over him so it was only a matter of time before…

"Slippy it is ok I don't care Falco can listen to whatever he wants." Fox said in a mellow tone.

"Aww ok Fox." Slippy said realizing he lost this one with Falco, Which left slippy's record at 0 wins and 199 losses. One more and Falco should throw a I beat Slippy 200 times party.

"Thanks Fox." Falco said and resumed to blast his music. Fox was just staring at the vastness of space when…

"Fox, General Peppy is on the line he has a new mission for us." Stated the lovely Krystal breaking Fox from what seemed like a trance. Krystal was a telepath who was as wise as Peppy Fox had saved her life on the Dinosaur Planet.

StarFox walked into the briefing room to see a hologram of Peppy waiting there for him.

"Hello there Starfox team it is good to see that you are all healthy and well." Stated General Peppy

"As do you Peppy old pal. So what is this I hear of a new mission." Said Fox.

"Ah of course, as of yesterday we got a report from our units on Ficihna that our greatest lab there was destroied by a very mysterious figure that no one could get a descripition on. Whoever it was, isn't very smart due to the fact that they left a bunch of residual material from a warp. The warp leads to Katina." At that moment Fox had a sudden feeling of fear because his best friend Bill Grey and Falco's girlfriend Katt Monroe are both on that planet.

"I'M s-ss-sorry General P-Peppy ,but are uh…

"Yes Bill and Katt have not been harmed, which brings me to my next topic which is that you are not to contact them at all during this mission it is highly classified."

"WHAT! What if they were to be dragged into this HUH! Fox and Falco simutenously screamed at Peppy. Falco didn't act like it, but anyone close to him, he cared about with all his heart.

"I'm sorry I know how much they mean to you,but they just can't know about this mission I hope you understand. Fox still a little hurt on the inside said

"Yeah Peppy no problem." Falco shot a glare a Fox that second as if it was a problem and that Fox should tell them anyway."So whats the mission Peppy." Krystal could see that Fox felt the same way as Falco, but had better self-control that was why he was the leader.

"Your mission is to capture or kill the person responisble for this action. Take whatever they took from the lab and bring it straight to me. This person is obviously dangerous so be careful. Don't worry though your pay will be good for going through all of this. Your pay for completing this mission will be 1 millon credits." Peppy stated. At that moment the Starfox team mouths dropped at the hearing of how much money they would be getting.

"WE ACCEPPPT!" Slippy screamed at the excitement while Fox just nodded his head.

"Good now get going Starfox." Peppy's hologram evaporated. Everyone execpt Fox left to go prepare leaving Fox to think. Fox might have been there for a good 15 minutes before realizing that the only thing that he truly wanted was to be able….to.

"I wish I could just forget." Fox whimpered as he walked away to prepare.

End of Prolouge

I hope you enjoied this I hope to get up Chapter 1 by tommorrow maybe I don't know, but I even had fun writing this story I am open to critisim because I want to make this Story thee best ever so leave me some reviews OK THANKS =}


	2. Encounter

Encounter

YEP PEY lol here is the next part to amnesia =}. I would like to thank bryan mccloud for my first review ever, thank you very much kind sir. I do not own Star fox sadly all character rights go to Nintendo. ENJOY !

Great Fox

"Fox 20 minutes till we reach Katina, I advise, if needed final preparations." Rob said over the intercom.

"Thanks Rob, but I'm already in the hangar ready for takeoff, see you soon." Fox said into his communications device. Though Rob is a robot he was truly Fox's first friend. He was given to Fox by his father James Mccloud. Rob has always had that special place in his heart.

In the Rec Room

"Slippy why do you always have me play these damn games with you!" an agitated Falco exclaimed.

"What these games get me relaxed before a big mission." Slippy said in an innocent voice

"I don't see what the big deal is about this mission. All we are doing is going to turn in another wannabe criminal." Falco remarked

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you Falco." Krystal said as she walked in.

"And remind me why I shouldn't princess!" Falco said with a hint of sarcasm.

"O yes I forgot that all wannabe criminals can break into one of the most guarded science labs in Lylat!" Krystal said edging for a fight. Seeing where the conversation was going Slippy stepped in.

"Guys not right now, we should get to the hangar it is only 5 minutes before we reach Katina." Slippy said has he jogged out of the room.

In the Hangar

"Fox we have reached Katina. I'll keep the Great Fox in orbit, good luck." Rob said as he shut off communications.

"Thanks Pal, but it would be better if I had a team to go down with." Fox said a little impatient.

"Jeez a little impatient aren't we foxie, let's just get this over with." A cocky Falco said as he strutted into the hangar."

"Alright Star fox team deploy." Fox ordered and just like that four Arwings took off from the Great Fox. "Okay team change thermal output to get through the atmosphere." Fox was a natural born leader and no member of his team questioned him when he was pumped and ready for action. After they broke through the Stratosphere,

"Star fox, status report." Fox ordered.

"Falco here, I'm fine shields running at full capacity." Falco answered

"Krystal here, I could have done better shields at 97%." Krystal responded

"OH NOT AGAIN! Slippy here shields at 90%" Slippy replied

"Attention Star fox team state your business on this planet." A familiar voice said.

"Fox Mccloud here a space pirate stole something from our ship and we are here to get it back, no need to worry Bill." Fox said

"Oh okay you guys have entra- Hey wait a minute how did you know it was me Fox." Bill said

"It isn't hard to tell Bill your voice is just so unique compared to a normal person." Fox laughed

"Oh thanks a lot Fox, anyway stop by the base when you are done okay." Bill said

"Sure no problem see you later Bill." Fox replied. After that Fox and his team went off to find their target. They were so close, but then he wondered if they could take on whoever it was.

"Fox, where did you come up with that excuse?" Slippy said.

"Yes I was wondering the same." Krystal agreed

"Seemed lousy to me." Falco said.

"Peppy told me in the conference room before we left." Fox replied ignoring Falco's comment.

*Sirens Blaring*

"WUAAAH, FOX THREE ENEMY BOGIE'S INBOUND!" Slippy screamed in panic.

"Long time no see Star fox." Wolf greeted.

"Great Star wolf, let me guess, that thief hired you guys to protect him am I right." Fox stated.

"Oh Fox always up for the laughs, let us see what you can do pup." Wolf said.

"Falco get Leon, Krystal and Slippy take out Panther." Fox ordered as the battle began.

Meanwhile at the Katina Outpost

Bill was in his office when it hit him. Bill was Fox's best friend since they were roommates at the Cornerian flight academy or the CFA for short. Bill was an exceptional pilot and was on par with even the ace pilot Falco.

"Secretary give me the files on anyone who entered Katina's airspace the past two days." Bill ordered into an intercom."

"Here you go sir." The Secretary said.

"I frigging knew it!" Bill shouted

"What is wrong sir?" the Secretary replied

"As we know Star fox was the only people who have recently come to Katina they are getting something back that they didn't want us to know about. Damn Fox. Bulldog and Husky Units prepare for takeoff. (Not the brightest bulb in the barn, huh.)

Back to Battle

"Damn." Fox said. The Wolfen was always an equal match for the Arwing. Fox had been on the wing of one once, when the Aparoids had attack Corneria. That was a horrible day for General Pepper that is for sure. (Side Note: Taken from the mission on Corneria in Star Fox Assault, Love that game)

"Ha." Panther laughed

"What's so funny Panther?" Krystal said who obviously had the upper hand and told Slippy to help Falco instead.

"Of what Fox said to take me out when it is Panther who wants to take you out to dinner my love." Panther said.

"Panther get some new material, loser." Krystal now angry stated.

"Damn bird need a toad's help do ya." Leon shouted

"Slippy why the hell are trying to help me!" completely ignoring Leon.

"Krystal told me to and she is second in command duh." Slippy said also ignoring Leon.

"Ignore me will ya." Leon shouted

"Hey Wolf, having trouble keeping up with me." Fox said as he did a loop.

"What the heck!" Wolf said in confusion

"Now it's my turn Wolf prepare yourself." Fox warned as he unleashed a barrage of lasers. At that moment Fox was so close he could have sworn he saw Wolf smiling when

"Leon, Panther pull back I'm firing." Wolf said. As they retreated a third cannon appeared on Wolf's Wolfen. "Prepare yourself Star fox. DPC- 45X FIRE!" Wolf yelled. At that moment a giant laser at least the size of Andross was from the Wolfen headed for Slippy.

"SLIPPPYYY!" Fox screamed as He crashed his Arwing into Slippy's Arwing saving him put Fox's Arwing got his wing and G-Diffuser completely blasted off Fox spiraled towards the mountains nearby.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!" his entire team yelled in pain.

"Take that as a warning Star fox and get out of hear." Wolf taunted

"NEV-"Falco sentence was cut short by

"Star fox come back to our base you stand no chance against them without Fox leave and comeback stronger.*sniff*" Said an obviously crying Bill.

"Falco Bill is right *sniff*" Said Krystal who was also crying.

"I never forget this WOLLLLFFFF!" Falco Screamed as they all flew away.

In the Mountains

A destroyed Arwing laid next Fox.

"Uh what happened, where am I, WHO THE HELL AM I?" Fox Screamed.

In the Sky Above

"Leon scan for any life forms." Wolf ordered

"You really think Fox is alive fat cha-" Leon said has he cut himself off

"Panther go to the hideout for now. Leon you get anything." Wolf said

"He is alive in the mountains struggling seems like he is badly injured." Leon said as if he were surprised

"Thank you Leon he will make a good capture." Wolf said happily

In the Mountains

"Alright Fox your coming with me." Wolf said

"Oh so my name is Fox huh." Fox said confused

"Yes of course your name is Fox, why are you acting like this you sound like you caught amnesia." Wolf said turning his concern into a wicked smile

"Do you know how I got here mister?" Fox asked. Wolf knew not to mess up an opportunity.

"Why it is me your team mate and leader Wolf O' Donnell we are mercenaries remember. Wolf said.

"Sorry I don't remember, but your name sound so familiar so it must be true, but I have one more question, who shot me down?" Fox said.

"Why your greatest enemy Star fox of course they shot you down because they were jealous of your talents they didn't know what it was like to be you, will you come back to the team?" Wolf said.

"Of course, as long as we make our team's secondary objective, The Revenge on Star fox." Fox said.

"Welcome back to your true team Fox." Wolf replied with a wicked smile.

End of Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it and I will try to get a new chapter up every day and once again thank you bryan mccloud for my first review ever.


	3. Intruder

Intruder

HEYYYYYY guys sup Chap 2 of my story is here. I am just so happy because of the 3ds I can't wait to get ma hands on it so exciting [ Insert high pitched squeal here ] okay here we go =]

At Katina Outpost

"What was the big idea having us retreat like that Bill?" An enraged Falco asked.

"Did you see the power of that cannon there was no way you guys would win. Right now we need to report to Peppy." Bill responded. Krystal and Slippy had taken their leave to go find Katt to calm Falco down a bit. Bill typed in Peppy's phone number and after a few rings his figure appeared on the screen.

"Bill? What can I do for ya?" a confused Peppy asked.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA PEPPY!" an almost crying Falco screamed

"What Falco meant to say is why was Star wolf apart of this mission." Bill said

"What are you talking about?, but more importantly who told you about this mission." Peppy responded

"I figured it out myself now I want answers!." Bill yelled, but as he said this Falco ran out in tears.

"Bill what's happening you guys are started to scare me." Peppy said nervous

"Wolf *Sniff* killed Fox he's gone, HE'S GONE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT WHY WASN'T I ALOUD ON THE MISSION!" Bill yelled now crying like Falco had before he left.

"N-no that's impossible, H-how can this be." Peppy said still in shock.

"They used some kind of Cannon I think Wolf called it the DPC-45X or something like that," Bill responded.

"That explains it Star Wolf were the ones who stole the device. They were Star fox's target anyway, but if I knew I would have sent more troops. DAMN IT!" Peppy said.

"What was that cannon? It took Fox down in one shot." Bill asked.

"The DPC-45X or The DE fragmental Particle Cannon, The 45 stands for how many shots can be fired in one use. Bill how wide was the beam?" Peppy responded.

"According to Falco it was about the size of Andross' head." Bill responded.

"OH God, he didn't fire only one shot it was more like ten put together." Peppy responded. "That cannon must have turn his ship to bits."

"Actually it didn't, when he rushed into knock Slippy's ship away it took out half of his Arwing leaving him spiraling towards the mountains." Bill responded.

"Oh Fox *sniff* at least you will be with your father and mother now. Bill call in the rest of Star Fox and Katt Monroe." Peppy ordered. After this Bill gather everyone into the conference room to hear what Peppy had to say.

"I know that you're all sad for our loss of Fox, but he would have wanted us to continue and see this mission through to the end! That's why Bill and Katt I'm making you two temporary members of Star Fox and Bill Grey since you already command Husky and Bulldog Units you will be the leader of this mission good luck and avenge Fox." Peppy said and with that final statement his hologram disappeared.

"Okay New Star Fox get ready for deployment to go battle Star Wolf, We leave in 20 minutes." Bill Ordered.

"YES SIR!" The New Star Fox team replied.

500 KM from Katina Lab Alpha 5 (Top Secret Base 7 sub levels.)

"Fox this is Wolf do you copy?" Wolf said over a Scouter like communications device.

"Yea I'm ready to infiltrate, but one question, why did I have to dye my fur dark like yours?" (Imagine the Dark Fox From SSBB)

"Uh so you look cooler?" Wolf said nervously. The truth was that Wolf always wanted a little brother and he kind of a saw that in Fox, but he wouldn't admit it because it cause Leon and Panther to think he was weak."

"Nice excuse, you can tell me I get back alright. Fox out." Fox said.

"Kids got balls I'll tell you that, Leon how long till Fox will feel the pain of his injuries again." Wolf asked.

"Don't worry Wolf the ointment will last half the day or 12 hours and with Fox's skills he will be done in 2 hours I guarantee." Leon replied.

"Okay guys Fox is meeting us At Sargasso so let's high tail it out of here Fox will wipe the floor with anyone in that pathetic base." Wolf said with that evil smile he always wore.

Inside of the Base

"Heh those Machine Guns were way too easy to destroy. ARE THEY UNDERESTIMATING ME!" Fox yelled.

"Did you hear something?" a solider asked

"Crap, guess I was a little too loud, o well time to get this party started anyway." Fox said. Fox pointed fully loaded Desert Eagle towards the reflective walls. Fox pointed his gun to a 75 degree angle and fired having the bullet bounced off the wall killing the two officers with one bullet. As Fox walked down the hall he heard footsteps of what sounded like 25 soldiers, but all Fox did was laugh as he stepped into the stairwell.

"Sir we have two men down a single bullet fired!" yelled a soldier.

*Tick, Tick, Tick, Beeeeeeep*

"OH N-", but the colonel couldn't even finish his sentence because a time bomb had been left on the bottom of the dead bodies.

At Katina Outpost

"Okay team we first got to find the-" Bill was about to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by

"Katina Outpost, This is Alpha base please respond."

"We are here what is your situation?"

"An intruder we don't even have a visual, whoever it is though is to cunning for us to catch we need your, but we do believe Star – AGHHH!" The soldier said has he was cut off.

"Aww that's so cute you want my picture, well too bad. Why hello there I'd give you my name but I doubt I'd ever see you again TaaTa." Fox said not knowing who he had just talked to.

"THAT WAS WOLF THE FUR WAS HAD A DARKER COMPLEXTION THEY ARE TRYING TO STEAL ANOTHER WEAPON!" Falco yelled.

"STAR FOX DEPLOY NOW!" Bill yelled more than he ordered

At the Base

"Aww I'm at sub level 7 already that was no fun, maybe Star Fox will show up that would be fun." Fox said with a smile one similar to Wolf's. Fox had only used 5 bullets and 5 time bombs he truly was skilled at ground and aerial combat the ultimate fighting machine. Fox reached the end of the hall were the object was. A staff of unimaginable power perfect for Fox ever since he used a weaker version of the staff on the dinosaur planet. He grabbed it nice and slow as to enjoy the moment. "The powers of speed and agility are mine and soon more powers to come." Fox said with a smile.

500KM From The Base

"Well that was easy haha" Fox laughed as he walked towards his Wolfen that had been transported for Fox to leave in.

"STOP RIGHT THERE WOLF YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR THEVIERY AND MURDER." Falco screamed.

"First off my name isn't Wolf and second of all who are you losers?" Fox asked

"We are Star Fox" Bill said as he and the rest of the new Star Fox got out of their fighters.

"Star Fox, eh." Fox said calmly with an insane smile on his face. "Well then I'm honored to kill you."

"YOU KILL FIVE OF US HA FAT CHANCE, Surround him." Bill said.

"You too underestimate my abilities huh." Fox said as he pulled his new staff out of his bag.

"Resisting us eh well then, FIRE!" Bill yelled.

"Wait NO!" Krystal said knowing what was about to happen, but it was too late Fox spun his staff that rebounded all of the laser at Krystal, Slippy, Falco and Katt knocking them out because they had their lasers set to stun. Bill was the only one stand trembling with fear.

"Wow 10 seconds and you guys are the ones that shot me down I'll have to talked to Wolf later heh. It would be no fun to kill you now so I'll take my leave oh what your name mutt."

"B-Bi-Bill Grey and yours?" Bill stammered.

"Well I guess since you guys could never pose a threat to me I will tell my name, but first look at your precious base." Fox said as Bill turned. "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" Fox yelled as he click a button and the entire base exploded leaving another giant hole.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bill screamed a lot of his friends worked in that base and now they were gone.

"Psst Bill turn around." Fox said in a whisper. "I'm the second in command of Star Wolf and tactical expert, My name is Fox Mccloud, remember my name, never forget that I was the one who did this Bill Grey. Have fun being loser HAHAHA." Fox mocked as he got to his Wolfen a flew through warp to a pre-chosen location on his Wolfen.

"Fox no, FOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXX!" Bill screamed, but to who no one

Absolutely No One

End of Chapter 2

I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter and if you are act why Fox is acting like that, it is because he is thirsty for revenge and sees killing people as a good appetizer for the main course. I hope that you keep reading and I'll try to have Chapter 3 up tomorrow 3 BYE.


	4. The True Fox Mccloud

The True Fox

HIYA GUYS WELCOME TO THE NEW CHAPTER HOORAY. THIS IS WHERE THE FIRST TWIST COMES IN I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT =}

Sargasso Hideout

Fox's Wolfen circled the based several times looking for the Star wolf landing pad. After circling a few more time he realized it was at the very top of the hideout. Fox brought his Wolfen to a hovering position and gently landed on the pad. All he took with him was his new staff, his blaster, 500 dollars and the map to Wolf's quarters. At the entrance to the base an overly buff gorilla was waiting for anyone to steal money from.

"Hey little man how bout I take care of your wallet for you while you are here and I'll pay you back when I feeling like it okay." The Gorilla said with a smile that showed just how treacherous he was, especially with the 6 teeth missing from his mouth.

"Stop talking. It makes you sound stupid." Fox responded.

"What did you say RUN—T *Cough*." The gorilla tried to say. Fox had just punched him in the gut leaving him unconsicouss. When Fox had finally reached Wolf's quarters and knocked on Wolf's door.

"WHO IS IT NOW!" Wolf yelled.

"It's Fox, in a bad mood I see." Fox replied

"Leon and Panther are trying to decide on the next lab to hit since they also need upgrades to their arsenal. Right now it seems we are going to the one located on the Dinosaur Planet. Eight labs we still have to infiltrate. Fox your next mission is to infiltrate the Cornerian area and learn more about the lab on Dinosaur Planet."

"Yes sir, but first I have a question. How did Starfox shoot me down they are just a bunch of worthless weaklings that a low level grunt could take out. All they are is a bunch of fools especially that Bill Grey thinking he is so high and mighty, but after I showed his team 25% of my strength he coward in fear like the little-"

"Sorry Fox, but we need that information ASAP." Leon interrupted.

"Uh yea sorry, be back in a flash." Fox said as he went to get to his Wolfen.

"Wolf? Why is Fox acting like that?" Leon asked.

"I always forget that only me and that Bill Grey knew Fox when he first turned 13." Wolf chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Panther now asked having heard the conversation.

"Well…" Wolf started

Corneria 7 years ago at the Corneria Flight Academy

Wolf and Fox had just both recently lost their fathers to the war giving them a great anger towards the Emporer Andross. Fox and Wolf had learned to deal with this delimmena especialy since it was Fox's birthday.

"Happy birthday bud, hope it's a good one." Bill smirked as if he knew what Fox was going to try and do.

"Fox I heard that Peppy Hare of Star Fox wants to see you in General Pepper's office." Wolf said with a hint of jealously.

"Whatever, I'll go now, but Bill, Wolf meet me by the hole so we can ditch this place for today okay." Fox said. So with that Fox went on his way to go see Peppy Hare, an elite member of the Star Fox Team. Fox saw Peppy has a good friend, but also kind of resented him because Fox always thought that Peppy had let James die at Venom.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." Pepper said.

"Good Moring sirs." Fox said as he greeted Peppy and Pepper.

"Happy Birthday Fox." Peppy said in a cheerful tone. "Since you are now of I present to you the Family heirloom of the Mcclouds. This winged dagger is now yours too keep, take good care of it." Peppy stated with a tear in his eye.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Fox said surprising both Pepper and Peppy. "That heirloom will just show that I will follow the same path as my father. I don't see myself being killed by Andross I see it the other way around. I take Andross death as my own heirloom have a good day sirs." Fox stated as he walked out of the room.

At the Hole

"Hey Fox what took you so long, Bill here was getting nervous." Wolf laughed

"I WAS NOT!" Bill yelled.

"Oh come on Bill I heard the rumor about you having feelings for me." Fox mocked

"WHAT THE HELL FOX" Bill screamed as he blushed a bit out of embrassment.

"HAHAHAHA" Wolf laughed.

"Alright guys enough of that let's just get out of here." Fox said. The three friends snuck out of the Academy to go to the arcade. After they played games for hours on end they went to a diner for dinner.

"So um Fox what are your plans for the future." Bill asked nervously.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care what." Fox said.

"Before you answer that Bill, Fox I got to get back, I forgot that I have to tutor that toad nerd in flying see ya." Wolf said.

"So yeah uh well um Fox." Bill was stammering which Fox knew it meant that Bill was nervous, was it true, did Bill have those kind of feelings for Fox? "Well Fox I want to be the Leader of Bulldog, Husky, and Labrador Units so that people will see that me and you are on the same level of skill.

"Whew you had me scared there for a sec Bill Haha." Fox said relieved. After they finished dinner they started on their way back when Fox snuck away from Bill to go to the park. At the park was sitting on a bench staring at the stars when.

"Well well well if it is the son of James Mccloud."

"ANDROSS!" Fox yelled.

"Allow me to show the same thing I showed young O'Donnell." Andross said as he handed Fox a stack of papers. "These are the mission objectives of the attack on my planet."

"Objective 1: Kill Andross

Objective 2: Ensure the safety of the device

Objetive 3: (For Pigma's eyes only) Ensure the death of James Mccloud." Fox read as his heart skipped a beat.

"Now do you see the traitorous ways of the Cornerian government Wolf is coming to my side, I think you should do the same Fox." Andross said

"I'll never join you Andross and I will kill you I ensure that, but after I'm done with you, It will be Corneria's turn to face the wrath of Fox Mccloud."

Present Day Corneria

"Memory loss what a beautiful cover up, I never give up on a promise and on that day I promised my father REVENGE!" Fox yelled at the city of Corneria.

End of Chapter 3

Yea it is a little shorter, but it leads up to an even greater chapter 4 and I already have the idea of what to write in my head so get ready.


End file.
